The Superfund Basic Research Program at the University of Kentucky is the joint effort of 24 faculty, representing 17 academic units at the University of Kentucky and two other institutions. The overall focus of representing 17 academic units at the University of Kentucky and two other institutions. The overall focus of our Program is to investigate the mechanisms of the adverse health effects of PCBs and related halogenated compounds; to develop highly sensitive and specific sensing systems for these environmental pollutants to develop biomarkers of exposure and toxicity in a highly-exposed human population; and to explore advanced remediation techniques and methods of destruction of these halogenated compounds. Our Program has the potential to propose nutritional interventions against PCB-mediated diseases, such as atherosclerosis and cancer, critical issues in the state of Kentucky, which has numerous Superfund sites and widespread contamination of ground and surface waters. Seven projects, submitted to support our focused research, contamination of ground and surface waters. Seven projects, submitted to support our focused research include health-related projects that investigate mechanisms of halogenated hydrocarbons has initiating, promoting, and metastasis-enhancing agents in carcinogenesis (Projects #1, #3, and #7) and as disruptors of endothelial cell and endocrine function (Projects #2 and #4); and environmental projects involving the sensing of Superfund Chemicals with recombinant systems (Project #4), and destruction and remediation technologies of Superfund Chemicals with recombinant systems (Project #4), and destruction and remediation technologies (Project #5). These research projects are supported by four Cores: Administration (A); Synthesis (B); Outreach (C); and Training (D). Project administration will aid in coordination, information transfer, design and analysis of experiments, and assessment of research. The assessment process culminates in an annual meeting of the External Advisory Committee, where each project is reviewed and recommendations made. The synthesis core is responsible for synthesizing all compounds to be studied. The outreach core will transmit research findings to Kentuckians who liver near Superfund sites. The training core and the research projects provide for the training of >12 doctoral students. Overall this multi-disciplinary Program is designed to bring a broad range of experience and experience to bear on problems associated with Superfund chemicals, critical to the Commonwealth of Kentucky and the nation.